


In the lap of luxury

by Cirilla9



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Relationship, I'm not sorry, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poor Riki, just Iason being himself I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random day at Iason Mink's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the lap of luxury

„Come here, Riki.” He felt his hair stood on end as he heard the cold voice from the inside. Reluctantly he threw half-finished cigarette over the balustrade and headed into the apartment. He didn’t want to go there but even more he didn’t want to be punished.

“Sit on my lap,” came further instructions as he crossed the threshold to the saloon. Approaching his master he was careful not to show revulsion on his face. Fortunately what Iason required of him right now didn’t involve looking at his master. It wasn’t that the man sitting on the sofa was hideous to look at – quite the opposite really – with his long blond hair, pale unblemished skin, well-formed body; physically he was perfect. Or rather would be if not the cruelty reflecting in his eyes.

“How much longer are you going to keep me waiting, pet?”

Riki snapped out of his reverie and quickly did as he was commanded to do. The moment he sat he felt Iason’s hands on his waist. The one of them wandered lower, pulled Riki’s shirt out of his trousers and returned to its former place, only touching bare skin this time. Riki felt Iason’s rising arousal pressing uncomfortable into his buttocks. He wriggled a little trying to readjust somehow only to have one of Iason’s hand tightened its grip on his hip to hold him in place. The other one crawled up his chest and set upon his left nipple.

“Ah!” he gasped as Iason pinched it. “I-I wish you wouldn’t do that,” he added to mask his earlier exclamation and to distract himself from sensations Iason’s hands created.

“Do what?” his master asked innocently. Riki almost heard an evil smirk in his voice.

“Treat me like a child.” He barked. “With all this ‘sit on my lap’ and –aah!” the sentence was broken off in the middle as ruthless fingers crashed his nipple again.

“Oh but you’re no child, my pet.” Riki could feel Iason’s hot breath on the back on his neck as his master murmured his poisonous words to him hidden in the mist of mock-tenderness. “Here’s a proof you’re mature enough.”

The hand that was on his hip moved to undo his trousers and slipped beneath his underwear to touch his cock. The arm across his chest stopped torturing his nipples and was now occupied in keeping him still. Riki couldn’t escape as Iason pull his pet’s penis from the confinement of clothes and started massaging it lightly. The mongrel tried to back away only to became more aware of Iason’s hard-on. He swallowed the bile in his throat that rose there as he already anticipated the nearest future. His anxiety did nothing to alleviate his arousal of course. His cock responded eagerly to Iason’s ministrations completely oblivious to his owner’s dread. Iason moved his hand faster now, Riki’s breath quickened, his thoughts began to lose their thread and were hard to gather, even his position wasn’t distressing anymore. His hips moved almost at their own volition, his cock thrusting forward into Iason’s hand, his head fell backward, mouth opened to catch more air. He gave up to his arousal entirely as he felt the orgasm nearing closer.

He almost cried out in frustration at the sudden disappearance of the hand that was pleasuring him.

“Stand up,” came the cold command from behind him. Riki stood up clumsily trying to even his breathing and stop the dizziness. He heard rustle sounds from where Iason sat but before he managed to figure out the source of them, Iason spoke again “Take off your trousers.”

Riki shuddered at his master’s words, the fear returned, slipping through the thick layer of arousal, only slightly dulled by it. The mongrel pushed his trousers down with trembling hands and stepped out of them. He waited for the next command, his cock still painfully hard. He wanted to touch himself but didn’t dare to do so without his master consent.

The next words made him freeze.

“Now sit down again.” Iason’s voice was so calm it was hard to believe he was sexually exited. But Riki knew what he felt moments ago and suspected his master’s penis was also freed from any fabrics now. He stood immobile frozen with terror. “Riki” the word was spoken firmer now, not shout, Iason never shouted, but it left no place for defiance. The mongrel knew if he didn’t listen it would be only worse for him later. He exhaled, closed his eyes, tried to gather his wits about himself and then slowly lowered himself on his master’s lap.

In midway Iason’s hands grasped his hips and he murmured, calm again, almost gently: “let me help you.” Iason easily supported his weight and directed him exactly where he wanted his pet. Riki’s breath caught in his throat as he felt Iason’s penis between his buttocks, the head pressing at the entrance, then pushing in, steadily and slowly. His muscles contracted, trying to push out the intrusive object. He whined, hated himself for how pitifully it sounded. His brows furrowed, he tried to stay quiet but the whimpers would not stop. It burnt, it hurt, the impossible stretch of his anus, the non-stopping slide of dry skin on his sensitive insides as Iason’s length was being inserted still further into him. Riki’s body was covered in sweat and shivered slightly from the exertion. He forced himself to stay limp, he knew the fight would only made it harder. Finally it stopped, he was fully seated onto his master’s member, he could feel Iason’s thighs beneath his legs. His master was still fully clothed, his sex the only bare part of his body. Riki let out a shaky breath, grateful that Iason didn’t start moving at once. His arousal dissipated almost wholly, his dick softened.

For a few moments everything was very still. Regular sounds of Iason’s breathing, his master’s large penis inside of him, gloved hands on his hips. The pain was fading. Then Iason let go of his hips. One of the gloved hand moved to his belly, massaged it for a while, going down until it reached his cock. Riki gasped, then bit his lip against any other sounds as Iason was making him hard again. However the other hand travelled to his face, touched his cheek, his lips. Gloved fingers invaded his mouths, forcing it open. He allowed it, didn’t bite for he remember what happened the previous time he had made Iason’s finger bleed. He moaned as he felt Iason presses his thumb into the slit of his dick.

Iason moved his hips causing his length to move inside Riki and the mongrel cried out. It reawakened the pain but the discomfort was compensated by Iason’s hand working on his pet’s shaft. Iason thrusted again, harder this time and Riki shouted again. It was too dry to be pleasurable but it was gradually easier, his body adjusting to it. Sweat dripped down his back making his entrance a little slickened by it and Iason’s penis was sliding in and out with more ease. The skillful hand on his dick was also helpful. After few more strokes, both a hand on his cock and a penis inside of him, it became enjoyable. His cries were caused more of pleasure now than of pain.

And then Iason stopped. Stilled the movements of his pelvis and let go of his pet’s cock. Riki grunted, this time showing his frustration aloud.

“Ride me,” sounded Iason’s whisper breathed straight to his ear. Riki did as he was told. It was hard to rise himself for only his toes touched the floor giving almost none leverage. The cushioned sofa provided it even less. Nevertheless he pushed himself up awkwardly as far as his feet allowed it and lowered himself down. It was a little movement providing a shallow thrust but he didn’t complain about it. Unfortunately his master seemed to have a different opinion on that matter. He felt Iason shift closer to the edge of the sofa which changed the angle of his penis inside of Riki a bit and set mongrel’s feet fully on the ground. “Do it better, pet.”

Riki rose himself up again, higher this time, until only a head of Iason’s cock remained in him, gritted his teeth and sank down. At the changed angle it still hurt. Sounds of pain escaped his mouth despite his efforts to stifle them. He stopped only to breath in, then repeated the action. He cried and groaned at the pain but kept going for there wasn’t a command to pause. He pushed up then impaled himself on Iason’s cock trying to ignore the pain, trying to make the pace regular. But, it seemed, even this wasn’t good enough for his master. “Move faster, pet.” Riki tried to fulfill the command, to quicken his movements. He rose and fell, then rose immediately again without any break. He could feel the strain in his legs but didn’t stop. It was really tiring. After a while of non-stopping ride he was almost out of his breath and his pace began to falter. “Keep the pace,” came Iason’s rebuke. “And make it deeper.” He sounded almost bored.

“I can’t, damn you.” Riki gritted out through clenched teeth.

“You’re hopeless,” sighted Iason and just as Riki was pushing himself up he felt his legs kicked out of their purchase on the floor which caused him to sank on his master’s cock faster than any time before, without anything to slow the movement. He howled and tried to find his purchase again. “Keep them up,” snapped Iason, his voice harsh. Riki felt hands gripping his naked hips, tightened enough to leave bruises. And then the horror began. Iason was moving him up and down with inhuman speed and brutal force. Every cruel pull down was met with savage thrust of Iason’s cock upward. Riki cried endlessly now, his screams only increasing in volume until his voice gone hoarse. He didn’t care for his pride anymore, he just wanted it to be over, he prayed he’d lose consciousness soon.

But of course he wasn’t that lucky. He felt Iason moving down with him, his knees hit the floor. Hard push to his back sent him falling on his face. Before he hit the ground strong hand appeared under his chest. “Hold yourself on your hands,” he heard familiar cold voice and obeyed automatically. He supported himself on his forearms, lowered his head on them. He felt hot tears of pain and humiliation in his eyes as his body was rocked forward with each merciless thrust from behind. His throat was sore from screaming.

He didn’t know how long it took but finally he felt Iason shudder with pleasure and the hot wet release was spilled inside of him. He hissed as Iason drew back, out of his body and he fell listlessly to the floor. He saw Iason fasten his attire. His master looked as impeccable as always. Then Iason leaned down, took him from the floor and laid on the sofa. Riki was at the moment too tired to protest. But as he felt Iason’s hand, still cladded in glove, brush the tears from his face it was too much.

“Let go..” he growled, his voice was hoarse.

Amazingly Iason listened to him and took away his hand. Only to remove his glove. Riki’s eyes darted to his master’s hand, he saw Iason touching the silver ring on his finger. The ring was compatible to the one on his penis. Riki held his breath, fearing coming pain. He felt pleasurable vibration instead. “You did well, pet. I’m pleased with you,” said Iason as he crouched near his pet head. “ I’m going to reward you,” promising words were whispered to his ear, then he felt tongue and teeth there as Iason licked and bit delicately the sensitive skin.

Riki shuddered, arousal rising once more. “You may touch yourself,” at Iason’s permission he reached with his hand to his member and started to move it up and down. He was aware of Iason’s hungry eyes on him. Once he would consider it humiliating, now he didn’t feel shame anymore as his master watched him perform a sex act.

“Ah!” he gasped as Iason increased the vibration in his pet ring. He quickened movement of his hand, blush covered his cheeks, breathes came faster. Delightful sensations clouded the ones filled with pain, the throbbing in his anus, the slickness leaking out of his portal only far discomforts now.

“Use my seed as a lubricant.” Riki stopped, bewildered for a moment as he heard the command then he let go of his dick, slid his right hand under his ass. The entrance to his body was still wide open after what Iason had done to him. Riki easily plunged two fingers in, covering them in Iason’s sperm trying not to think about how degrading it was. He upped his hips to don’t wipe his fingers clean as they’d brushed across his buttock. The pet ring vibrated still. Riki put his glistened fingers to his cock and resumed stroking himself. He had to admit it was better now, fingers slid easily up and down. He moved them quicker by the moment until his pace became frantic. He brushed one of his fingertips across the head if his cock, felt the precum pearled at the end.

“P-please,” he breathed not forgetting who was in charge here. “Can I co- nghh” the ring constricted around his penis preventing an orgasm.

“Last a little longer,” muttered the sensual voice from somewhere near his ear. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

So Riki kept going, pumped himself vigorously, wishing he will be allowed to finish soon. His hips rising up to meet his waiting hand and increase the friction. He could sense orgasm just at his fingertips yet he was unable to grasp it. He wailed unhappily, quickening his strokes even more. They were erratic now but he didn’t care, he just need to finish.

“Come, Riki” said Iason at last, loosening the ring.

Riki moaned his pleasure as his sperm shoot out of him finally, every muscle in his body tightening then relaxing as he shuddered in his release. His mind stopped thinking for a moment, there was only infinite bliss, everything else disappeared.

Then he gradually came to himself, saw cold blue eyes staring at him. He became aware of his own sperm covering his thighs and staining his sleeveless shirt on his belly. Iason’s seed still trickled from his hole onto the expensive sofa.

Iason stood up and left the room, then probably the apartment. He hadn’t ordered Riki to the bedroom and had been careful not to stain his gloves so that meant his master had some business to tend to, maybe an important meeting with some politics or slightly less important but far more nice meeting with his friend Raoul.

Riki heard Cal, the furniture, enter the room and approaching him. “Master Riki,” he said bowing his head then proceeded to clean the ejaculation from his legs with wet cloth.

“Don’t” snapped Riki batting Cal’s hands away. “I’ll clean myself.” He sit up carefully expecting pain in his lower body. It wasn’t that bad so he stood up. He swayed, Cal moved to support him but stopped as Riki shot him a threatening glance. Mongrel limped to the bathroom leaving Cal the job of cleaning the sofa. Knowing Iason he’d buy a new one anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters aren't mine obviously, they belong to amazing Rieko Yoshihara
> 
> So..this is my first work. I should be studying to my exams right now and here I am, writing filthy stuff about my favorite characters. Let me know what you think about it. I'll be grateful for any feedback. The constructive criticism is especially appreciated.
> 
> PS: Sorry for eventual mistakes, English is not my native language.


End file.
